Znaesh li ty
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Caminando descalza bajo esa noche casi lluviosa rememoras a aquel que entregaste tu corazón y que ahora tiene en sus manos. [Regalito para Erly]


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Fic basado en la canción Znaesh li ty de Maskin._

_Regalo especial para __Erly Nymeria Misaki_

Znaesh li ty.

Kagome miró por la ventana de su habitación, la noche se le antojó hermosa, sin pensar en nada salió sigilosamente de su casa, al ver estrellas desde el pequeño bosque alrededor del templo se le antojó tan parecidas a las del Sengoku, no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

Ya habían pasado tres años.

Siempre procuraba tener en su mente todos los recuerdos posibles de aquel tiempo, aquel tiempo "tan pasado" y "no tan pasado" no puede creer que esos recuerdos tenga apenas tres años y a la vez más que quinientos.

Baja la cabeza nostálgica y ávida de memorias que no tiene la certeza de poder retener siempre, de no saber si sólo se quedarán en eso o si tiene las esperanzas de construir más junto a sus amigos y junto a él.

A él.

En un arrebato sin sentido se saca los zapatos y las medias casi con rabia, al quedar descalza intenta de sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, trata de imaginar lo que sentía Inuyasha todo el día descalzo, recuerda sus pies rápidos y duros, siempre sucios con tierra, con aquellas garras que parecen no haber conocido un cortaúñas en toda su vida, ríe ante el pensamiento, trata de imaginar al hanyou tratando de cortarse las uñas y no puede ser más gracioso.

Sonríe nostálgica, estando o no estando él siempre será su motivo de alegría.

Rememora, siempre rememora todos esos momentos, trata de quedarse con los más alegres, con los más felices, pero los tristes y amargos también tiene un lugar, por que pertenecen a su historia.

A su historia con él.

A cómo le entregó su corazón a ese hanyou terco, malhumorado, burlón, peleador, malagradecido, poco empático y todos sus defectos, valiente, protector, sensible, abierto, luchador, fuerte y todas sus virtudes.

Sí, por que a él le entregó su corazón, sólo a él

Ella había aprendido a vivir por él, sólo por él, por sus sueños rotos y los que se podrían cumplir, nunca supo si esos sueños la incluían a ella.

Se pregunta si él piensa en ella, si dice su nombre a voz alta, si mira el cielo descalzo con su imagen en la cabeza. Se lo pregunta ahora y siempre.

Camina hasta sentarse a los pies de un árbol, piensa que el árbol sagrado ya a retenido muchas de sus lágrimas como para recurrir a él, respira el olor a tierra mojada y moho, a brisa de otoño y nostalgias.

No. No debe caer en eso, él ahora no despierta con ella, el destino así lo quiso y así debe aceptarlo, no puede detenerse toda la vida por un recuerdo que la lastima, que no la deja avanzar, de hecho, mañana será un día definitorio, mañana termina la preparatoria y eso significa un nuevo comienzo. ¡Sí señor! Levántate Kagome Higurashi, es hora de que avances…

¿A quién engaña? Ella ya entregó su corazón y es él que lo puede hacer latir nuevamente, por que no lo quiere olvidar ¡No lo quiere olvidar por nada!

Siente las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por su cabello, casi como un "adiós" en su oído ¿Será un adiós de él o de ella? No lo sabe, parece un consuelo.

Camina descalza en una noche casi lluviosa y en un amanecer que le dice que se quede allí, con los pies sucios y algo adoloridos. Sólo espera que él también piense en ella y que añore sus abrazos y su compañía ¿Cómo saberlo? Él está a quinientos años en el pasado.

Ve cómo las luces del alba colorean el cielo gris, encoge los dedos de los pies anticipando lo que sucederá aquel día, por que sabe que algo va a cambiar, algo dentro de ella y de él sucederá. Mira el pozo como si lo analizara al llegar a su hogar nuevamente, como si él le quisiera decir algo.

—Por favor, mi corazón está en tus manos ahora, no lo pierdas ni lo rompas— le susurra antes de entrar para arreglarse.

No sólo para su graduación, sino para su gran cambio.

* * *

FIN

Para Erly con todo mi cariño, ella me dedicó un lindo capítulo de su fanfic, es un amor de chica— aunque también tiene un carácter algo jodido, recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar— espero que te guste y perdona el retraso, lo cortito y el no avisar xD

Espero que hayan notado que se supone que es justo la noche antes de que Kagome regresa a Sengoku.

Y a quien haya leído esto espero que también le gustara, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
